


A deal

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Tail Fucking, demon loki, plus size OFC, selling soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: So I would LOVE a story about a plus size ofc who sells her soul to Demon!Loki in exchange for him to be her lover til she dies. And of course there’s plenty of bondage, dom/sub stuff, maybe even some daddy kink? Please and thank you!<3AndPrompt: Demon Loki fucking his human pet with his tail. Pleeeaseeeeeeee!





	A deal

Emma was restless. Like she had been almost every night since she had first met Demon Loki. She had summoned, well… prayed, for him to return that one time. But then she felt like she was annoying him if she did it again.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about him. About the pleasure he brought her. His tail too, she was oddly rather fond of said tail. Thinking back to that second time they had sex together. Afterwards…

  
_Loki was trailing his fingers up and down her bare back while she lay with her head on his chest. Content after the thorough fucking he had just given her. She was stroking his tail softly as it hovered up next to them._

_‘So… Your tail has thoughts and feelings too?’ She asked quietly._

_‘It does indeed. We are connected. And when it feels pain, so do I. And vice versa. But it also has its own mind, to an extent. But we also feel pleasure at the same time. When I come, it comes. In a sense.’ He grinned._

_His tail wriggled slightly as if agreeing with him. Making Emma giggle._

_  
_ Emma had been to the library and took out a book about Demons. She got home that afternoon and started reading through it, hoping to find more information that might help her to see Loki again. But the proper way, because she didn’t want to upset him by praying again. As that clearly wasn’t the right way to get a demon’s attention.

She was almost at the end of a book, when she came across a loose bit of paper near the back. She frowned and pulled it out to read.

But it was just what she was looking for. It explained how to summon a Demon properly. And that Demons could grant favours in return for your soul.

She felt a rush of excitement through her as she leaped up from the sofa and got to work with summoning Loki.

She followed the instructions to a T. But was greatly disappointed when nothing happened. She tore up the paper in a huff and tossed it in the bin.

Grabbing her keys, she headed out and went to the park nearby for a walk to ease her mind. Half way round, she sat down for a break on the bench. She was trying to up her fitness levels a bit, but it was going to take time. Every little helps though, she figured.

She watched in envy as skinny joggers went jogging round the park multiple times without even breaking a sweat.

‘Jealousy is not a nice look on you, sweetheart.’ She heard from a familiar voice next to her.

She was startled to find Loki there. His arm behind her, but he lay his gloved hand on her shoulder with a smile.

‘Loki? You’re really here!’ She squeaked, cheeks turning bright red as she thought back to the amazing two nights with him.

‘I am indeed. You did summon me, after all. _Properly_ this time.’ He chuckled and leaned in closer to her. ‘But this time, you have promised me something with your summoning.’ He purred.

She swallowed hard. ‘I… My soul?’

‘Yes. But we both know you were already mine anyway.’ He said cockily, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

She nodded, unable to speak. Not even sure what she would say anyway.

‘You know you get something in return. Yes?’

She nodded again.

‘What is it you want? What is it you truly desire?’

So many thoughts ran through her mind. To change her appearance? Money? Fame? But then as she looked into Loki’s amazing eyes, she realised that she just wanted _him._

‘You.’ She said after holding her breath for a while.

She had barely finished the word before Loki was on her. He held her face in place as he pressed his lips firmly to hers, his tongue slipped into her mouth and took control. She was almost drowning in him, he was that eager.

When he stopped, allowing her to breathe again, she opened her eyes and gasped as they were back in her home. On her sofa instead of the park bench.

‘Are you sure you wish to give your soul to me for eternity. There is not backing out of a deal with a Demon.’ He purred, stroking her hair.

‘I’m sure.’ She nodded. ‘I want to be yours.’ She whispered.

Loki’s smile grew even larger. And his tail emerged from behind him, trembling in anticipation.

‘It seems we are all in agreement of our deal.’ Loki winked at her, making her blush even harder.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. On the way there, he started undressing her. His tail helping the process along too.

‘You will do as you’re told, pet. Be at my beck and call all day, every day. When I come to you on a daily basis, you will not resist me. For it’s what you want.’ He said firmly, kissing her again quickly before tearing off her bra.

‘I will. Please.’ She whined, tugging at his shirt.

Loki chuckled and grabbed her wrists in one of his large hands. He then manoeuvred her onto the bed and lay her down, arms up above her. Using his magic, he had some leather restraints tie her wrists together and then to the bar on the headboard.

The Demon took his time with her body. He worked his way down slowly, giving lots of attention to her full breasts on the way. Suckling her nipples in turn, making her whimper and squirm constantly.

His tail curled around her ankle while Loki was busy, it was slowly making its way up her left leg. Getting dangerously high. Loki nudged it out of the way when he moved down, kissing her stomach. But when he kissed just below her naval, she started squirming but not in pleasure. Slight self-conscious about her body, especially her stomach.

Loki paused and looked up at her, an eyebrow up. ‘Do not _ever_ think badly about yourself. You are beautiful, Emma. And you are _mine_.’ He growled, his eyes glowing.

His tail hovered up behind him, moving in a quick flicking motion as if agreeing with him. Angry that she was having doubts about her body.

Emma didn’t get anymore time to think about what was going on. Loki pushed her thighs wide apart, and with a smirk, he leaned in close and took a lick of what she had to offer. She was already wet for him, and he loved it.

He spread her folds obscenely wide, her clit vulnerably on show. He latched onto it with his lips, and flicked his tongue across it quickly. She lost her breath and could barely even think straight with what his tongue was doing.

His tail had gone back to work too, caressing her breasts. Vibrating delightfully over her nipples. But then the tail started moving down her body and it slapped Loki’s face, getting him out of the way. He grunted in annoyance but sat up out of its way.

Emma felt a little nervous with how close the tail was getting to her centre. But Loki moved up beside her and lay down, taking over the attention of her breasts. Especially her nipples, that he stroked and plucked at.

‘Don’t worry. He will be gentle.’ He grinned wickedly and looked down to see what his tail was up to.

The tail gently stroked her first, vibrating nicely over her clit a few times. She was still soaking wet, especially after Loki’s tongue working her up so well. So it wasn’t a surprise when his tail was able to penetrate her with relative ease.

‘Ohhhhh….. OHHHH MY GOD!’ She cried out, hips bucking upwards.

‘Shhh, relax, pet.’ Loki purred and stroked her abdomen for a while, enjoying the way her eyes were rolling back in her head.

His tail had curled itself up until it was inside of her, then it started to unfurl slightly, filling her more. It started moving quickly again, vibrating. It felt like her entire body was alight from the inside out. The tail was hitting the right spots, and she never wanted it to end.

‘Good girl. Taking my tail so well. How does it feel? Tell Daddy.’ Loki moved his hand up to her breasts, he tweaked her left nipple roughly, then leaned down to suck it gently, his tongue lapping over it.

‘I…. God.’ She whimpered, unable to form words properly. Her body had a mind of its own as it just shook the entire time.

She would be lying if she said she had never thought about his tail fucking her. But it was nothing like she had imagined. It was even better.

His tail started to really fuck her now, pulling out almost all the way, then thrusting back in again. The vibrations continued the entire time, making her come again and again. But it didn’t stop, it just kept going.

Loki felt his cock throbbing. He could feel the pleasure through his tail. He wasn’t going to last long, that was for sure. Even when Emma’s thick thighs clamped shut on his tail, it didn’t hurt and just made everything seem tighter.

‘Speak to me. How does it feel?’ Loki said through gritted teeth as he tried to hold off from coming for just a little bit longer.

‘Ah…. Ahhhhmazing, Daddy!’ She screamed loudly while Loki tore another orgasm from her.

And that did it for him too. His tail hit its peak point with vibrations going into overdrive. And Loki exploded in his boxers with a moan.

‘Good girl.’ He praised, sounding slightly strained.

Emma was panting when his tail slowly slid out of her, leaving her feeling so empty. Loki reached down between her thighs and touched her, making her jump because of how sensitive she still was. His tail flopped down behind him, exhausted.

Loki stroked her gently, bringing her to another orgasm before he was finished with her for the meantime.

‘You are mine now, Emma. Your soul and body belong to me.’ He growled and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, liking the large, dazed, smile that spread across her face.


End file.
